Love Potion no 9
by RedOrchid2
Summary: This is the continuation of the (very popular) story by RedOrchid which was pulled from this site without explanation. Please read AN!
1. 31 Carpe Nocem

_A/N: Hi everybody. If you're wondering what happened to RedOrchid's "Love Potion no. 9", look no further. This is the same story, the continuation of it at least. According to the rules, you're not allowed to have the same material in several places, well, this way I'm not. Chapters 1-30 are on my old account (which has been disactivated with the wonderful motivation 'Main Reason for removal: ""' I have no frigging clue as to what happened.) and the following chapters will be updated here. I'm also putting the entire story at Ashwinder, so look there for the beginning of the story as well as if somebody decides to remove these chapters without an explanation as well. Sorry for the inconvenience, but until Fanfiction actually sends me an explanation, there's nothing I can do. /RedOrchid. _

_--------------------------------------_

_Ok, so recap for those who haven't followed the story so far: Hermione made a potion to snare Ron. The potion made everybody who had any kind of amorous feelings for her reveal them. Ron, Harry, Neville and Snape are all under its influence. Harry and Hermione have just discovered that they have a mystical connection, and with the help of Ginny (who's with Harry) and Snape (who's with Hermione) they can create a light which might be able to destroy Voldemort. Ron is out in a cave because he thought he saw Harry and Hermione doing the naughty and flew away in rage. Neville is out in the greenhouse, working with a plant that might save his parents' minds. Hermione's off to a date with Snape (wearing very pretty clothes), oh, and Dumbledore, Harry and Neville know everything about their little affair. Last night of the potion is here..._

----------------------------------

Chapter 31 - Carpe Nocem  
  
She stepped out of the fire and out on the stone floor. Looking around the room, she noticed that a table for two had been placed next to the enchanted window, which showed a panoramic view of the Hogwarts grounds under a star-filled sky. One ornate chair stood on either side of the table, on which a white, linen cloth had been spread. Several sparkling crystal glasses were lined up next to each set of plates and cutlery, and in the center was a crystal bowl filled with red, floating roses. She counted the forks and realised that the table was laid out for a formal five-course dinner. A stand holding a bucket of ice stood on one side and innumerable candles were placed around the room. A soft violin concerto was playing in the background and, looking over at the bed, she saw that the thick, deep-green bed-spread had been covered with red rose petals. What the fuck? Was she really in _Snape's_ chambers? It looked more like some romantic 15 year-old girl's fantasy to her...  
  
Hearing a sound, she turned around to face the door to the office and felt her jaw drop when she saw the man coming towards her. He was holding a bottle of champagne, which he deposited in the bucket next to the table and covered with a linen napkin before walking over to her.  
  
-"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning." Snape's voice was low and husky as he reached down and took her hand, which he brought to his lips for a tender kiss.  
  
She was too shocked to speak. Not only had his bedroom transformed itself into a showroom for Romantic Fanatics 'R' Us, but he himself... She would have giggled if she wasn't so shocked. He was wearing dress robes of silver-grey raw silk and his hair, totally non-greasy now, was tied behind his nape with a black ribbon. On his face, the sarcastic smirk he usually wore had been replaced with a look of open admiration and an appreciative smile. What the hell had happened to the surly Potions Master, she wondered.  
  
Smiling, he lead her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. He then proceeded to open the bottle of champagne and fill both their glasses before he sat down. He clinked his glass to hers and they both sipped the cold, bubbling liquid in silence.  
  
-"Welcome to my table" he said, with a tip of his head.  
  
-"Thank you," she replied, hard pressed to hold back her laughter now. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, sir. You must be Severus' Nice Twin." His eyes glittered at the comment.  
  
-"Indeed? What could possibly make you doubt my identity? You don't mean to imply that this - he indicated the room and his clothes with a sweep of his hand - is a bit, oh, I don't know, _out of character_ perhaps?" She did her very best to keep a straight face.  
  
-"Oh, no, not at all! I always assumed that there was a fluffy little romantic soul under all that black fabric." She smiled at him mischieviously "What's next? Pink, fluffy teddy bears on the shelf? A serenade to my exquisite beauty?" His smile widened.  
  
-"Well, I was considering putting a charm on the roses so that they would read sickly sweet sonnets to you while we ate, and make the bubbles in your champagne glass form messages of love as they rose to the surface..."  
  
-"And you decided not to? I'm so disappointed!" She put on a full pout and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Damn, that smile was hard to hold back!  
  
-"Maybe I could make it up to you? A rainbow over the table? Glittering hearts twinkling across the room? A unicorn over by the bed?" The mock concern in his voice made her laugh out loud.  
  
-"Thank you, I think I'll manage."  
  
-"Thank god, I'd like to be able to eat something tonight." He waved his wand and the top plate was suddenly filled with what looked like a shrimp and crayfish sallad, with different kinds of lettuce, croutons and a lemon vinaigrette on top.  
  
She took a bite. It was absolutely delicious. She wondered whether he'd conjured it up himself or had had the house elves make it. Putting down her fork, she looked up at him, taking another sip of the champagne.  
  
-"So just what is the purpose of this little charade anyway?"  
  
-"There are several, actually."  
  
-"Care to elaborate?"  
  
-"Well, the main objective is to convince Dumbledore of the _purity_ of and our mutual _investment_ in our little liaison, and I thought a chaste, courteous romantic dinner would satisfy him more than the other more, well, _carnal_ activities I had in mind for this evening." There was a devilish glimmer in his eyes now.  
  
-"Is he watching us?"  
  
-"Perverted old bat, isn't he?"  
  
-"But he can't hear us?"  
  
-"Obviously, as I'm talking to you about things I wouldn't want him to overhear."  
  
-"How long will he watch us before he leaves us alone?"  
  
-"Oh, I'd say until what he sees makes him feel like a dirty old man." They both chuckled at the comment.  
  
-"How about right now?" she whispered, stroking his knee with her own under the table.  
  
-"Appearances, Miss Granger," he said with a would-be-stern look. "We should at least make it through the main course before we submit to temptation. We're supposed to show some self-control and purity of mind here."  
  
-"Of course," she said lightly. "So while we sit here and enjoy our food and pretend to be the disgustingly perfect well-behaved couple, why don't we use the time to talk about some things a little more important than puppies and flowers?"  
  
-"Any particular topic in mind?"  
  
-"Yes, actually. What happened after Dumbledore called you to his office this afternoon?" She looked more serious now and felt nervousness bubble in her stomach.  
  
-"Nothing I hadn't already foreseen." was his short answer. "He did his fatherly routine and I countered with the 'I'm-not-aware-of-my-own-feelings' aggressive routine. He then, through a lot of talking and protesting, 'made me realise' my _true_ feelings about you" he grinned and speared a shrimp with his fork, putting it in his mouth. "Then, naturally, I had to do the 'No-this-can't-be-happening-to-me'-charade, which, after some tea and fatherly advise, turned into mute acceptance. I think I handled myself quite well." He smirked.  
  
-"So basically, you lied to him" she didn't look too happy.  
  
-"I thought that would be more benefactory to us than telling the truth. Gryffindors like Albus are so sentimental."  
  
She sat silent for a while, eating her salad and sipping her drink, gathering courage for the questions she knew she must ask.  
  
-"So what is the truth?" she managed, looking up at him nervously.  
  
-"That's a very wide concept, would you care to be a bit more specific?"  
  
-"Do you love me?"  
  
-"Does it matter?"  
  
-"Of course it does."  
  
-"Really? In what way? Or let me rephrase the question: In what way would our relations be different if I did?" He looked at her with intense eyes. She found she couldn't answer the question.  
  
-"I never could understand why you Gryffindors are so obsessed with the notion of love." he continued, sipping his champagne thoughtfully. "You seem to think that as long as there is love, everything is just fine." He leaned a bit closer. "Well, is that your opinion? Does love always equal happiness and a good life? Think of what you've experienced this past week..."  
  
She remained silent for a long time, thinking things over. The second course appeared on their plates, a creamy saffron and salmon pasta with fresh parmesan sprinkled on top. Snape refilled their glasses and they shared a silent toast before digging in. When half the pasta was gone from her plate, she finally spoke.  
  
-"I guess the question of love is only important because of what it might symbolise."  
  
-"Go on"  
  
-"I think most people see love as a guarantee that the other person will do certain things, like remain loyal, be nice, try to please the other person, avoid infidelity and such..." she tilted her head to the side, trying to read his reaction but failing miserably, as usual. "It's like in the books - declaration of love equals perfect, happy life, ever after." He snorted.  
  
-"And that doesn't strike you as a bit naive?"  
  
-"I hadn't really thought about it until now. I always just assumed that was how it would work... but now that I think about it, it does seem quite naive."  
  
-"The notion of love is often tied to our expectations in life, that is true. So tell me, Hermione, what do you really want? And don't think in terms of what you _ought_ to want, think about what _you_ would really want." He'd stopped eating, she noticed, and a shudder went through her as he grabbed one of her hands across the table, caressing the fingers in the same way as he'd done nearly a week ago in the Potions classroom.  
  
-"Well..." she swallowed hard, trying to ignore the heat that was spreading in her through the combined efforts of his touch and the wine. "I'd want to keep studying after my NEWTS, like doing an apprenticeship. I'd like to work somewhere where I could change things, make things better. I had considered going into the Ministry of Magic, but after last year, I don't find that option very attractive anymore. Hmm... I want to keep seeing my friends as much as possible, though I imagine we'll lead very different lives once we leave Hogwarts... Ron wants to play Quidditch and Harry wants to be an Auror. I don't know what I want to be... possibly a Healer or maybe a Professor." she broke off, not knowing what to list after that.  
  
-"How about the typical dreams of young girls? Husbands and babies and picket fences and all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
-"I don't know. Parvati and Lavender talk about things like that all the time, and Ginny seems to have a pretty clear picture of what she wants as well. I don't know. I never really liked babies and I don't think I'd want any. I might change my mind in say, ten-fifteen years or so, but I can't see myself having more than one or two. I've spent too much time with the Weasleys to consider having a large family. And I hate picket fences." she smiled, drawing a chuckle from him. Suddenly, something hit her. "Hey, is this one of those 'where is this relationship going'-conversations?" she threw him an accusatory look across the table.  
  
-"Hardly, as we don't actually have a 'relationship'. We just sleep together a lot."  
  
-"I like sleeping with you."  
  
-"I noticed that." He grinned and filled up her glass a third time. She was starting to feel light-headed. It was a nice feeling.  
  
-"You're very good in bed."  
  
-"Thank you."  
  
-"I don't want us to stop just because the binding breaks." There, it was out, now she awaited his reaction.  
  
-"No? And what if Dumbledore tells you that your behaviour is unpardonable and that he'll expell you if you ever come near me again while still in school?"  
  
-"He said it himself, he can't expell me while Voldemort is still out there."  
  
-"That is true, but he could give you a year-long detention with Filch, scrubbing the Entrance Hall with a tooth brush. Albus can be rather inventive at times, and I'd rather not find out the punishment he'd have in store for me." He shuddered and downed his drink in one go.  
  
-"We could be careful, only meeting in places where he couldn't discover us," she tried, wanting to find a solution.  
  
-"Wouldn't work. He can observe the entire school if he so chooses. If he's set on keeping us under observation, I doubt that we would escape. No, the best option, should we decide that we want to keep this going, is to convince him that our relations are vital to that little clever piece of magic you and Potter dug up and continue as we were with his blessing." He laughed "God, he'd hate that!"  
  
-"Are you saying that I need Professor Dumbledore to sign a permission form, giving me the right to shag my teacher whenever I feel like it?" she asked with an innocent look in her eyes.  
  
-"Yes, something like that" he said, an evil grin on his face.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, each thinking about the situation they were in. Severus had already pondered the problem for a while and come to the conclusion that if Dumbledore followed his sense of propriety, he would express his "deepest regrets" and stay away from Hermione. He'd be sorry to have her gone from his bed, but really, she was only a girl. He'd gone on for 38 years without her and would no doubt survive another century or so. His body would be disappointed and he'd no doubt frequent certain establishments in Knockturn Alley quite regurlarly for the first month or so, but then, things would go back to normal. The effect she was starting to have on him was disquieting and he knew his brain would be quite relieved to get rid of her, despite violent protests from other parts of his body.  
  
The revelation of their magical connection had shocked him more than the fact that Dumbledore had found out their secret. Dumbledore had explained the ancient magical ritual to him and he'd felt a trickle of undiluted fear go down his spine. If the Dark Lord ever found out about this, and found out that he knew about it, that would be the end of him. Twenty years of careful plotting would go right down the drain and he would be dead before he could even reach for his wand. His plan of not choosing a side had been taken away from him - Fate had decided that he would make a choice and play a pivotal part in the last battle. He would not stand on both sides - or nobody's side if you wanted to see it like that - he would either complete the circle of the Four and go with the Light or break the circle and thereby rob the Boy-Who-Lived of his most powerful weapon. Either way, he would make a difference and if the side he chose lost, he would have burnt his bridges.  
  
He understood Dumbledore's dilemma probably better than anyone, and certainly a lot better than Hermione and her arrogant side-kick would. To them, this was a question of moral principles and school rules. He knew that that was a small concern for the headmaster. Naturally, Dumbledore would be very opposed to one of his teacher having a sexual relationship with one of his students, but it was the fact that _he_ was that teacher and _Hermione_ was that student which really troubled him, he guessed. The chances of Hermione getting out of her "relationship" with him unscathed were miniscule and Dumbledore knew enough of his sometimes cruel character to know that he wouldn't spare the girl pain if he ever faced the choice between her happiness and his own. He was a selfish man, whose cynicism had grown with every year of corruption and betrayal that he'd seen. She was a very young, very inexperienced and very giving girl from the House that valued love, heroism, bravery and personal sacrifice for a higher cause as the highest virtues. It could only end in one way, and it would most likely not be very pretty.  
  
He'd told her the truth in the bathroom as he was doing up her hair. He was not, and would never be, a nice man. This dinner was a charade, complete with pretty clothes, pretty manners and pretty conversation. It was not the real him.  
  
For a second he wondered what the "real him" was. He'd played so many roles and played them so well over the last 30-35 years that he had a hard time making out what was an act and what was part of his underlying character. He didn't even know if he _had_ an underlying character anymore, something that was part of some mystical essence, that would never change, would always be _him_ no matter what he went through. He frowned to himself. He'd always found the theory of every person as a _tabula rasa_ highly attractive, but he'd never really made up his mind on the subject...  
  
-"You never answered my question." The somewhat timid voice broke his train of thought and he focused his attention on Hermione.  
  
-"Which question?"  
  
-"Whether or not you loved me." He could tell she was nervous and it was painfully obvious what kind of answer she was hoping for. He sighed.  
  
-"Really, Hermione, what difference does it make? What do you want from me?"  
  
-"I don't know, I-I guess I just want to know how you feel about me"  
  
-"Are you sure? It might not be what you want to hear." He eyed her intently, wondering just how far her Gryffindor courage would take her. She sipped her wine and nodded, meeting his eyes.  
  
-"Alright then," he said, filling her glass with a rich red wine to go with the main course (filet mignon and garlic potatoes) that had just appeared in front of them. "Remember that you brought this upon yourself." He drew a deep breath and could almost see how the tension in her mounted with each second. He surpressed a smile.  
  
-"The truth is - since I assume that's what you're asking for, even though it's probably not what you want - that I've had a very pleasant week with you. Physically, we are very compatible and I've enjoyed our bed sports. I like pleasing you and your reactions to me are both satisfying and arousing. Your love too is very gratifying. I also must admit that I find your company quite tolerable. I'm a very private man and you annoy me very little, infinitely less so than most women I've met. You have a practical mind and you respect my privacy. You don't nag me - with the exception of tonight - to get to know my feelings and you don't try to remodel me into a knight in shining armour. Those are all things that I greatly appreciate. I can assure you, had you had the enfuriating ways of most women, we would, after the first couple of days, have met only once a day for fifteen minutes to fulfill the requirement of the True Bond, and I would by now have no more interest in you than i would in the average one-night stand."  
  
He paused to take a sip from his glass and study her face. The expression was guarded and didn't show much emotion. She looked concentrated, like he was lecturing on some new, magical substance which greatly interested her. Perhaps he was, he mused.  
  
-"I am myself very much surprised with my reactions to you. Your honesty and emotional generosity fascinate me and there's something about you that keeps my interest alive. Physically, my desire for you is _very_ strong, which this magical connection between us illustrates. Intellectually, you're decent conversation and share many of my interests. Though you may not be among the most beautiful women I know, you have a very strong and attractive charisma - most sensual as a matter of fact." He tilted his head to the side and watched her face, trying to discern her thoughts.  
  
-"Believe me, Hermione. Were you just a pretty face, we wouldn't even be here. I've slept with many women a great deal prettier than you and I've always grown bored quickly. The magical ritual you and Potter discovered today suggests that we would be a very good match, and perhaps we would be. I have no plans of domestic life, however. Not now, not in the future. I've never felt the need to produce an heir and I doubt that I ever will. I don't like children, which is a big reason for why I'm such a pleasant teacher, as you've undoubtedly noticed." She smiled at that and he took another sip of his wine, preparing for the final blow.  
  
-"It all comes down to a few simple facts really. I've known Dumbledore for many years, and even though he is a sentimental old man, he won't give up the best chance he has at victory against the Dark Lord to protect you. He will sacrifice you for the cause, assuring the life of his _wonderful_ Harry Potter. He will swear us to secrecy and discretion and leave us to our own devices. It will weigh heavily on his conscience, but he will bear it, telling himself that perhaps, this will lead to good things in the end. That perhaps you will change me into a happy, loving man and he can come by to play with our children one day. That I will realise how lucky I am to have you by my side. That we are, in fact, soulmates and that you can't fight fate. He will monitor your happiness and you will appear happy out of fear that if you're not, he will change his decision and take me away from you."  
  
-"How is letting me be with you giving me up as a sacrifice?" Her eyes showed some fear now, mixed with hope from his words about Dumbledore's probable decision. He leaned forward and cupped her chin with one hand, gently stroking her soft cheek with his thumb, his lips but inches from hers.  
  
-"Because, my dear, the fairy tale won't happen and the loving future will never come. There won't be a glittering ring, a grand wedding and children running around in the sun. Life with me will be in the shadows, in the darkness of the night and of the soul. You will be my mistress and we will enjoy each other in every way, drawing every drop of pleasure from our bodies and minds and eventually grow restless, bored, apart. With your practical mind, you might be able to surpress your longings for a time, perhaps even for many years, but the time will come when you'll want a normal life, away from the dungeons, without secrecy. When you'll want a man to introduce to your parents, to be accepted and liked by your friends, to walk with his arm around you down Diagon Alley, proud to show his love for you to the world. Eventually, you will want the kind of self-sacrificing, identity-merging love you know I could never give you." He caressed a shivering lip with his thumb and then wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.  
  
-"And when that day comes, and realisation hits you, you'll run crying away from me, clutching a shattered heart and cursing yourself for choosing the wrong man back when you were little more than a child and throwing your youth away. And I will resume my life as it was before you came into it, putting our time together behind me like a strange but pleasant dream. This is the truth, Hermione. You'll be the lamb led willingly to the slaughter, sacrificing your chance of true happiness for the good of the world, to save your best friend and to pursue an impossible love where you'll never know if the next day will be the day when realisation hits or the day when I grow bored and discard you. Now tell me, will you accept that sacrifice?"  
  
-"Without hesitation" The words were little more than a whisper and the look he saw in her eyes then almost frightened him. It was loyalty and defiance, hope and fear, and pure, undiluted love such as he had never seen before.  
  
Mesmerised, he stared into her hazel depths which seemed to promise him the world, before they were slowly covered with shimmering lids and black lashes and he felt her lips claim his in a fierce, unyielding kiss...  
  
--------------------  
  
_A/N: Let me guess, you want the next part? Well, tell me what you think of this one and I might give it to you sooner. :-) I'm especially interested in what you think of Snape in this chapter. Until next time..._


	2. 32 Confrontation

_A/N: Since I had a lot of time to write with a blocked account, I'll just give you a bunch of chapters at the same time. Please review all of them though, I love reviews. :-) _

Chapter 32 - Confrontation  
  
The kiss quickly fanned their desire and Hermione felt herself being yanked from her seat at the table and swept off her feet with such force that her chair and one of her glasses fell to the floor with a crash. The crystal shattered when it hit the stone and spread its red contents over the grey surface. Neither of them even noticed.  
  
He carried her over to the bed, brandishing his wand and getting rid of the ridiculous rose petals before putting her down on it and covering her body with his. There was an urgency to her movements which he recognised as a sign of great emotion. In the Library, she had behaved much the same, when she was trying to suppress her feelings through physical pleasure. This time, however, he had a feeling that she was doing the exact opposite – she was trying to express the depth of her emotions for him. It was really quite touching. And very unsettling.  
  
"_Deshabilio_" He felt his clothes vanish and then, as she repeated the charm, hers as well. He quickly snatched his wand back.  
  
"_Reverso_" Her clothes came back, except for the skirt, and he felt the tickling sensation of lace against his skin. She looked up at him, dismay written all over her face.  
  
"No," she whispered in his ear, wrestling for the wand he was holding behind his back. "I'm sure you have a lot of nice plans for me in these pretty things, but now is not the time. I want you. All of you. Now." He yielded his wand and felt her underwear vanish a second time, leaving warm, smooth skin under his hands and body.  
  
"_Tactilio_" A red light emerged from the wand and surrounded both of them for a few seconds before it went away. In its wake was a new sensation, like every nerve in his body had suddenly become ten times more sensitive. He knew the spell, it was a Sensitivity Charm, usually used by mediwizards when they examined their patients. He'd never pictured it used in this way before, but smiled at her inventiveness.  
  
Hermione placed the wand on the bedside table and concentrated fully on the sensations in her body. The Sensitivity Charm and the alcohol combined made her skin tingle wherever she came in contact with him. She placed a hand on his heart and felt it beat, hard and fast. She wanted more, and with a quick, fluid movement, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissed him hard and pulled him into her.  
  
They both gasped at the contact and became very still, looking into each other's eyes in wonder. Finally, Severus moved again, one long slow stroke, concentration written all over his face. They both let out another gasp.  
  
"Do you feel that?" he said, his voice sounding very strained.  
  
"It's amazing," she whispered back. "It's like I can feel… I don't know exactly… what _you_ feel I guess. It's like I'm in both our bodies at the same time." She moved against him and echoed his sharp intake of breath. "God, I never knew how good it felt for you when I did that."  
  
"I'm equally stunned," he assured her, clasping his eyes tightly shut as he moved slowly, enjoying the double sensation. "I guess this explains why you women can't have sex without falling in love – this is bloody unbelievable!" He kissed her hard, trying to keep control over his body as the new sensations flooded his system.  
  
"Give me my wand." His voice had an urgent ring to it.  
  
"Why?" she responded breathlessly, as she ran her hands over his thighs to see how her touch felt there.  
  
"Because unless I cast an Endurance Charm, this experiment will be over very quickly," he said in a very dry voice. Smiling knowingly, she handed it to him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ron Weasley awoke to a feeling of considerable pain and disorientation. He was very cold, his head hurt and he felt empty inside. He looked around and found that he was sitting in a small cave, surrounded by darkness. Silence was complete and he felt as though the world had ceased to be. For a moment, he wondered if he was dead.  
  
Memory slowly came back to him and as soon as it did, he wished it hadn't. The fight with Hermione, the traces of another man's presence in her bedroom and the conversation between her and Harry replayed in his mind until he thought he'd go mad. He still couldn't believe that his best friends would betray him in such a way, but what he'd seen left him in no doubt of their present relationship. He wondered how long it had been going on for. The conversation he'd overheard that morning had made it sound like last night had been their first together… His insides suddenly froze. Was that the reason she'd said she didn't want to be with him anymore? She wanted Harry all along? He'd thought she'd been flirting with Harry to make him jealous. What if it was the other way around? Or had she gone to Harry because she was upset they had broken up? Was it a comfort-thing? A million different thoughts were flying through his mind, making his throbbing head hurt even more. He had to get some answers.  
  
With a determined sigh, he stood up, swayed a little from the pain in his head and the soreness in his frozen body, picked up his broom and kicked off into the air.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later he landed on Hermione's window sill. He'd been hovering outside for a minute, wanting to make sure that she was alone in there. Knowing that she was sleeping with his best friend didn't mean he wanted to actually catch them at it. He jumped down to the floor and looked around the room. Empty.  
  
He walked over to the bed and spotted a white card lying next to a box with a silver ribbon. He picked it up, not wanting to read what it said but incapable of stopping himself.  
  
__

Dinner in my chambers 7 o' clock.  
Wear this.  
Only this. 

  
  
Rage descended on him as he crumpled up the note and threw it into the fire with a loud cry. So she'd gone to him again, had she? How could they? How could they do this to him? He remembered Harry's fervent promises from a couple of months ago, could see him before his eyes, begging him to believe that he didn't have a shred of interest in Hermione. Liars!  
  
Ten seconds later, he was pounding his fists against the door to Harry's chambers.  
  
"Harry, open up! I knew she's in there!" he shouted, anger having taken him over completely. He could hear muffled voices from inside the room, feet moving hastily over the floor. After what felt like a small eternity, Harry opened the door.  
  
"Ron, please calm down, I can explain –" His hair was even messier than usual and he was wearing only his Gryffindor bathrobe. He looked very nervous.  
  
"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! How could you Harry? You're supposed to be my best friend!"  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry –"  
  
"Sorry?! You're _sorry_?!" Ron let out a disbelieving snort. "Sorry doesn't fucking cover it! Where is she?" His eyes went around the room, looking for a sign of Hermione.  
  
"Ron, please just listen!" Harry pleaded. "I know I should have talked to you about it first, but things just sort of happened, I –"  
  
"Just happened, eh? Seems to me like the timing was a little too bloody convenient for the two of you to just 'start happening'! How long has this been going on behind my back?!"  
  
"It hasn't, I promise! We only really got together a few days ago. I wanted to tell you today, but I haven't seen you at all. Where have you been?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that I happened to see something this morning that made me want to get away for a while," he said in a sarcastic voice. Harry visibly blanched.  
  
"Nice to know that my friends are so _loyal_ to me," he continued. "No wonder you almost got sorted into Slytherin! For fuck's sake Harry! She's my –"  
  
"I know, I know!"  
  
"You've broken _the code_! That's like the worst thing you can do to your best friend! You don't go after your best friend's mother, sister or girlfriend! You just don't! Except you did," he finished with a snarl.  
  
"I know. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Do you love her?" Harry could tell that Ron was having difficulty getting the question out, he almost choked on the words.  
  
"Yes," he answered softly. "I know what she means to you Ron, and I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, but… what can I say? She's a great girl, and she means more to me than I can even express. And she claims she loves me too! How could I refuse that?" He looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes. "I understand that you're angry, and I figured you would be, but I honestly didn't think you'd take it _this_ hard. I actually thought you'd be a little happy for us…"  
  
"Happy?!!! Are you completely insane?!!! Why would you shagging my girlfriend make me happy?!!!" he shouted. Harry looked completely thrown.  
  
"What?!" was the only thing he could get out. Ron looked at him with a murderous look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about denying it!" he shouted. "I saw you together, having your sickening-sweet 'day after'-talk. I saw your hair on her pillow! I saw the note on her bed, telling her to come here tonight for 'dinner'! You're sleeping with Hermione, Harry, don't deny it."  
  
"_What?!!!_" came an outraged voice from the bedroom. The next moment, Ginny appeared in the doorway, wrapped only in a sheet. She had her wand in her hand and looked positively livid.  
  
"What the fuck is my sister doing here?!!" Ron screamed as he saw her. "And why is she wearing nothing but a bloody sheet?!" Ron's wand was out as well now, pointed straight at Harry's heart.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_" Both of the Weasley's wands flew out of their hands before they had even noticed that Harry had reached for his. He pointed his wand at both of them and motioned them over to the couch. They reluctantly complied, each shooting daggers with their eyes.  
  
"Ok, let's sort this out," Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm. Ron and Ginny immediately started shouting again and he put a swift Silencing Charm on both, before he turned to the eldest Weasley.  
  
"Ron, I assure you that I have _never_ slept with Hermione." He then turned to Ginny and repeated the same thing. "I have broken the 'Code', and for that I am very sorry, but I've never slept with your girlfriend! It's your sister I'm in love with," he finished silently, looking at Ginny with glowing eyes. He then lifted the Silencing Charm and braced himself for their onslaught. None came. Ron was staring at Ginny, who blushed and averted her eyes. Finally, Ron spoke:  
  
"But I saw your hair on her pillow and I heard you talking about having had sex this morning! How do you explain that?" he said, a challenging look on his face.  
  
"I don't know what you heard, Ron, but I can assure you that you misunderstood the situation. I was not in Hermione's bed last night, and I think Ginny can back me up there." They both looked at Ginny, who blushed again.  
  
"I still saw what I saw!" Ron shouted, getting wired up again. "If you didn't sleep with her, how did your hair end up in her bed?!"  
  
"It wasn't mine," Harry said silently. "I can't tell you whose it was, because Hermione swore me to secrecy. She has a lover, Ron. I'm sorry. I just found out this afternoon myself. She's really upset about the mess she's made of everything, but she says she can't give it up. She actually loves the guy." His face was stony as he said this and he had to fight hard with himself not to let the disgust he felt about Hermione and Snape surface. Ron couldn't know. Nor could Ginny. The ritual was too important for the secret to leak out. He and Dumbledore had agreed that Ginny should be told she needed Occlumency lessons because dating Harry made her even more of a target. He, Dumbledore, Hermione and Snape would be the only ones who knew about the ritual.  
  
"It's Neville, isn't it?!" Ron said with disgust. "I'll flay that little bugger…"  
  
"It's not Neville," Harry said in a sharp voice. "I can't tell you who it is, so stop guessing!"  
  
"Tell me!" Ron was yelling now. "_Accio wand!_" His wand flew into his hand and he pointed it at Harry. "I don't want to fight you, Harry, so just tell me who it is!"  
  
"No." Harry's wand pointed back at him. "Don't do this, Ron, please don't."  
  
"_Tarantellegra!_" he shouted.  
  
"_Protego!_" Harry yelled, and the curse was deflected. It ricocheted off one of the walls and hit Ginny square in the face. Her legs started twitching wildly and she fell, hitting her head at the corner of the marble table as she fell.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry called, dodging a Jelly-legs hex from Ron as he ran to her. Ron didn't seem to notice that his sister was lying on the ground. From the looks of it, anger had made him snap completely.  
  
"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried. Ron tried to duck, but the spell hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground, becoming motionless. Harry quickly crawled over to Ginny and felt her pulse. It was still there and he let out a sigh of relief. Her legs were still moving, so he said a _Finite Incantatem_ and she lay still. Blood was streaming from a wound at the side of her head where she's hit the table and he tried to stem it with a piece of cloth that he'd torn from his bathrobe. Worry written on his face, he lifted her up in his arms – sheet and all – and hurried towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he was looking at both their faces, pale and ghostly in the moonlight. Madam Pomfrey had mended Ginny's wound in a matter of seconds and said that she would be "as good as new" after a good night's sleep. He'd asked her not to wake either of them up for a while longer, until he'd had the time to speak to the Headmaster. She'd looked at him in a strange way but agreed without asking any questions.  
  
He hurriedly walked down the stairs and almost ran down the corridors to Dumbledore's office. There, he gave a quick summary of the night's events. The Headmaster told him to find Hermione and bring her back to his office. With dread in his heart, he walked down the steps towards the dungeons.  
  



	3. 33 Decision

Chapter 33 – Decision  
  
"I love you Severus," Hermione said, as she snuggled up to him and kissed him softly, letting her tongue lazily stroke his as he kissed her back and pulled her more firmly against him. "I didn't even think it was possible to feel this much love."  
  
"I know," he answered, swallowing heavily. "I mean –" He broke off. What _did_ he mean, he asked himself. It was like his brain was surrounded by thick fog and he couldn't think clearly anymore. His heart suddenly felt so big in his chest and he felt overwhelming happiness over having Hermione in his arms mixed with a piercing fear of losing her. He pulled her closer and breathed in the scent of her hair. He wanted never to let her go…  
  
The thought made his insides freeze and he stiffened. He looked down at the girl who had fallen asleep curled up in his arms and a shiver went through his body. His own words from before came back to him: _"No wonder you women can't have sex without falling in love…"_ The charm had made him feel what she felt, not only physically, but emotionally as well. The feelings in her heart had been mirrored in his, and everything she'd experienced, he'd felt also. Their lovemaking had been perfection, each feeling exactly how every touch was felt by the other, both making the most of the experience.  
  
He'd always known that he had a talent for pleasing women. He hadn't known just how good he apparently was however. He sensed that Hermione was a special case, that not many women shared her level of passion and not all bodies fit so perfectly against his own. He closed his eyes and remembered how it had felt to move inside her, thrusting deep, hitting her most sensitive spot, again and again…  
  
There was no doubt women had got the better deal. He'd thought they were pretty equal when he first pleasured her with his tongue and fingers, but when her first g-spot orgasm hit a little while later, he realised how wrong he'd been. He'd never felt anything like it, and the combined sensations of her climax and her muscles contracting around his length made stars dance in his range of vision. He continued to move inside her, stimulating her breasts as well as other sensitive parts, and the pleasure kept flooding his system. He lost all grasp of reality and any sense of himself as a separate being as they were fused together into one body, one heart, one mind. He could do nothing but moan and try to keep conscious as they climaxed, again and again. The Endurance Charm finally wore off and his release came at the same time as her fifth or sixth (he'd lost count) trip to the stars. He was vaguely aware of words falling from his lips, hands lovingly caressing her face, kissing her desperately, his heart exploding in his chest, holding her so tightly against him, she had to fight to be able to breathe.  
  
His heart had felt so full of her, aching like a burning pain in his chest. He knew it was _her_ feelings for _him_ that he was actually experiencing in reverse, but he just couldn't believe it. How was it possible that she could love him so much? He knew the immense physical pleasure was a big part of it, but there was another side to it as well. He'd felt her tenderness and her admiration, her fierce loyalty and the calm knowledge that he – Severus Snape – was the man she wanted to spend her life with.  
  
He'd always despised love, purposefully staying away from it, priding himself on the control he had over his body and his heart. He'd decided to keep love out of his life and had always succeeded. Until today, when a Sensitivity Spell and a sixteen year-old girl showed him how love felt, what he could have if he only reached out his hand to take it. It was more tempting than anything he'd ever been offered before, including the power the Dark Lord had offered him years earlier. He envisioned a life with her by his side and felt a jolt of pure happiness. He'd take her far away from her stupid friends, somewhere where they could be alone and not have to suffer other people's idiocy. She'd make a decent work partner and he could concentrate on his work and research, perhaps having his own apothecary's shop one day…  
  
No. He pulled his mind away from the dangerous path it was treading and made it see reason. Allowing himself to love Hermione would be taking too great a risk. It would make him weaker, less in control, and until the Dark Lord was defeated, it was bloody suicide. His skill at Occlumency would not be sufficient to hide so strong an emotion. The Dark Lord would know, and probably kill him.  
  
There, in the dark room, illuminated only by the fireplace and some forgotten candles, he made his decision: he'd end his affair with Hermione when dawn came. He would cloak his feelings with a strong Somnium Potion and hide them at the back of his mind, disguised as a strange and somewhat unfocused dream. He'd keep his desire alive for the sake of the ritual and probably shag her from time to time when wanting her became too strong, but he'd never let her get under his skin again, not the way she had the last couple of days, and especially not the way she had tonight. He would keep his heart at a safe distance, away from her. It would all come to an end.  
  
Trying to get control over the terrible pain that spread in his chest, he hugged Hermione closer and kissed the brown curls fiercely. He would hold her, touch her and watch her sleep for the remainder of the night, taking advantage of every minute before he'd be forced to leave her.  
  
A couple of minutes later, somebody started knocking hard on the door…

---------------------------------

_A/N: So what do you think? Is Snape still in character?  
_


	4. 34 Rising Tension

Chapter 34 – Rising Tension  
  
_Knock, knock, knock_  
  
Severus Snape cursed and slid off the bed, putting on a dressing robe before he walked out into his office towards the outer door of his chambers. His mood blackened with every step and he hoped it would be a student on the other side, someone he could take out his anger on and remove a large amount of House points from. Lifting his wand, he removed the wards and opened the door.  
  
"Ah, Potter," he said in a silky tone. "Why am I not surprised at your blatant disrespect for other people's sleep?" His lips curled in a wicked smile. "20 points from Gryff-"  
  
"Oh, shut it!" Harry interrupted him. "_sir,_" he added as Snape's eyes turned positively murderous. "It's not like I wanted to come down here. Dumbledore sent me to get Hermione, I assumed you would know where she was." If looks could kill, both would have been dead in an instant. They continued to glare at each other for a long time, before Snape stepped aside with a snort.  
  
"By all means, Potter, please step inside," he said in scathing tones. Harry quickly complied and swiftly crossed the office floor. When he reached the bedroom door, he hesitated before turning the handle and walking inside.  
  
He stopped abruptly at the threshold, disbelief written all over his face as his eyes took in the beautiful surroundings, stopping at Hermione's blissful, sleeping face.  
  
"What did you expect, a pit with snake sculptures and skeletons everywhere?" Snape's sarcastic voice came from behind. Harry couldn't find an answer and just stood rooted to the spot, as he watched Snape walk over to the bed and whisper something in Hermione's ear. Snape's soft caress of her cheek and the happiness that shone in her eyes as she first opened them didn't escape his attention, and for a split second, he forgot to be angry and almost felt happy for his friend. The feeling quickly disappeared though - it was _Snape_ after all.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice was half shock, half worry. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry quickly explained the situation and repeated Dumbledore's wish that she would come to his office as soon as possible. She looked very worried at the news and started looking around for something to wear.  
  
"Severus, lend me your wand, please," she said as she realised that not a shred of clothing was to be found anywhere near the bed. He came over from where he'd been standing over by the fireplace and handed it to her. With a quick spell, the beautiful clothes she had worn to dinner reappeared in a pile on top of the silk sheets.  
  
"Harry, would you mind turning your back while I get dressed?" she asked. Harry quickly complied, his cheeks feeling very warm. "Severus, could you help me with the laces, please, I'm afraid I can't recall the Lacing Charm…"  
  
She expected him to take the wand and do them up magically, the way she had earlier in the evening, and let out a small gasp as she felt his strong hands on her back. Making sure Potter's back was turned, he started working her laces by hand, stroking her shoulders and arms whenever he could.  
  
"Lift up your hair, or it will get stuck," he said in a would-be casual voice, throwing another look in Harry's direction. She detected the restrained desire in his words and lifted the mass of curls with trembling hands, exposing her neck to him.  
  
Her breathing became more difficult, both because of the corset and the way Snape was playing with the skin on her shoulders and neck. His lips and tongue were wandering over all her sensitive areas, and she pressed herself back more firmly against him as his arms came around her and caressed her breasts briefly before taking up the lacy thong and easing it up over her legs in a painfully slow way.  
  
"There, your laces are up. I trust you can do the rest yourself," he said in his trademark cool voice while moving the tiny knickers higher, stroking the insides of her thighs as he went.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she replied, trying to keep her voice equally even, one eye making sure that Harry was still facing the wall. She pressed against Snape's upper body for leverage, lifting her hips off the bed and allowing him to pull the thong into place. It was clear he wasn't in a hurry from the way he teased the skin on her thighs and buttocks, moving the delicate lace aside to stroke more sensitive spots. She managed not to utter a single sound as his fingers moved over the little bundle of nerves, but the way she shuddered and clenched her teeth together told him that desire was taking her over. He threw a look at Potter who was still facing the wall but looking more tense and uncomfortable with every passing minute. He smiled a very wicked smile and picked up his wand.  
  
"_Silencio,_" he whispered softly, pointing it at Hermione. She looked back at him with a half worried, half grateful look in her eyes. In response, he fastened the garter belt around her hips and took up one of the silk stockings which he started to slowly roll up her leg. She shuddered and he saw her mouth open in a soundless moan as the silk caressed her soft skin. Smirking, he turned his attention to Potter.  
  
"Tell me, Potter," he said, keeping his voice calm and slightly bored while letting his hands run over Hermione's smooth skin as he rolled up and fastened her other stocking. "are you still as inept at Occlumency as you proved last year?"  
  
"Not at all, the change in teachers helped a lot," he answered. Snape could almost see the smile on his face from behind. Cheeky bastard.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Dumbledore has managed to teach you at least some rudimentary protection, what with the Dark Lord dancing in and out of your mind as he pleases," he said, pleased to see the boy's back stiffen. Concentrating on Hermione again, he pressed her hard against him and let one hand find its way into her cleavage as the other moved downwards to finish what he started when he put on her thong.  
  
"Worrying about what he might find about you, are you?" Harry said in a scathing voice, feeling his anger rise.  
  
"Naturally." He was having a hard time concentrating on distracting Potter as the girl in his arms started to shudder and arch in his grasp. God, how he wished that the stupid boy would just leave so that he could make love to her properly for the rest of the night…  
  
Potter said something else, but he didn't hear him. Hermione had turned around in his arms and was kissing him feverishly, pushing him back against the bed. He grabbed his wand and lifted the Silencing Charm on her with an evil smile in Harry's direction. A soft moan escaped her before she had the time to register that she was no longer mute and Harry spun around.  
  
They just stared at each other for a second, before Hermione blushed and jumped off the bed, straightening her skirt and walking over to him.  
  
"Are you coming? I believe Dumbledore is waiting," she asked in her best strict voice, very much like the one Professor McGonagall was prone to using. Harry threw Snape a last dirty look and went out after her.  
  
Severus Snape listened to their steps as they walked out of his chambers and the smile quickly faded from his face. If the two Weasleys knew, it wouldn't be long until the secret spread and that just wasn't allowed to happen. He knew that they were both lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing at the moment. Good, that facilitated his task. From his pocket, he withdrew a piece of parchment he had retrieved from the fire while Harry was describing the night's events to Hermione. His eyes wandered over the words again as he repeated the things he'd have to do in his mind.  
  
_

Severus,  
  
Ron and Ginny Weasley are currently in the Hospital Wing, recovering from a duel. Their knowledge of Hermione's present involvement with an unknown man is deeply troublesome giving their somewhat stubborn natures and deep interest in the girl's personal life. I would be very pleased if you could help me stabilise the situation while I have a talk with Harry and Hermione in my office.  
  
Best of luck,  
Albus

_   
  
Severus sighed, put on his usual black robes and made his way to the Hospital Wing. Trust Potter and his side-kick to put them all in danger. Not this time though. It would all come to an end before morning, he'd see to that…  
  
---------------------------------------

_A/N: Any one who cares to guess just what Snape and Dumbledore are up to? :-)_


	5. 35 The End, Part 1

Chapter 35 – The End, part 1  
  
Ron and Ginny Weasley were both sleeping peacefully when he reached them. They were lying in beds next to each other in the otherwise empty Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen; he supposed she'd gone to sleep after taking care of her last patients.  
  
Raising his wand, he said a soft incantation and watched the younger Weasley's body rise from the bed. He levitated her across the room, to a bed at the end of the ward that stood half hidden behind a screen. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he set to work.  
  
"_Legillimens_" Ginny twitched a bit but didn't wake up. He carefully worked his way through her memories, sifting out the ones that related to the knowledge of him as Hermione's lover and the Pillar of Light. He found very little, only Harry's admission to Hermione's mysterious man and some conversations with Hermione herself which struck him as suspicious. Ginny didn't know anything really, but she suspected things and that was nearly as bad, considering the nosy and determined nature of the girl. He wasn't surprised that she was the one chosen to be the wonder boy's sacred Other, they were really infuriatingly alike…  
  
"_Obliviate,_" he whispered, concentrating on the memories he wanted to remove, modifying the ones around them to make each scene flow perfectly and without a trace of a crack. Ginny now only knew that Hermione had gone out with her brother and that there was some sort of problem there. Every reference to Hermione's and Harry's magical connection had been removed and there was nothing left to indicate that Hermione might be involved with someone other than Ron Weasley. He smiled at his success and walked back towards the more difficult case.  
  
Ten minutes later, he had looked through the memories of the boy and was trying to decide what exactly to do with them. It was clear that the young Gryffindor was both a very jealous and very suspicious person, with both an over-developed ego and low self-esteem. He despised him for his many weaknesses and felt a strong urge to punish him for the way he'd treated Hermione. Certainly, the girl had been equally stupid and should have had the brains to realise that Ron Weasley would be a very ill match for her, but since her stupidity had led to the potion and the potion had led to many pleasurable moments for him, he didn't feel as strongly about punishing her as he did about the boy in front of him. Mr Weasley was undoubtedly going insane from suspicion and rejection as well, seeing how he'd spent an entire day outside in sub-zero temperatures without either food or warm clothes. He sighed, it would all have been so much simpler if the little bugger had just fallen victim to a winter storm…  
  
He checked his watch. Dumbledore would probably keep Harry and Hermione out of his way for quite some time. He could do it, nobody would ever know… Raising his wand again, he levitated the sleeping student to a bed in a dark corner of the ward, tied his legs and arms to the iron-wrought bed with silvery ropes which came out of his wand and put a Silencing Charm as a bubble around the two of them. His hand steady, he moved his wand and the boy opened his eyes.  
  
For a long time, they just stared at each other, loathing evident in both sets of eyes. Ron fought a little against his bonds and engaged in name-calling before finally running out of strength and slumping back against the pillows, hatred glowing in his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" he asked angrily and with some apprehension.  
  
"Erase some of the more offending parts of your memory," was the calm reply. Ron visibly blanched.  
  
"Th-that's _illegal_!" he exclaimed, taking up his fight against the ropes again.  
  
"So? That's the beauty of Memory Charms, Mr Weasley: there is nobody to either accuse or bear witness of the crime." He smiled wickedly. "But now, Mr Weasley, I thought the stability of your brain would appreciate some answers before your memory is modified. And I must admit that I'm looking forward to seeing the look on your face when you learn the truth…"  
  
"What truth?" Ron asked, worry in his voice now. "And why would I even consider believing something _you_ tell me?" he added, trying to sound confident. Snape's eyes radiated anger and disdain.  
  
"Because it relates to your _darling_ Hermione. Only, she isn't exactly _your_ darling, now is she?" he finished with an evil grin. Ron would have sat up in bed if he hadn't been tied down to it.  
  
"What do you know about it?" he snarled. "I swear to you, Snape, if you have hurt her in any way –"  
  
"Tsh, tsh, such insolence," he said softly as he silenced the boy with a quick wave of his wand. "Typical Gryffindor behaviour." A sadistic smile spread on his lips as he prepared for the death blow. Moving closer, he leaned down so that his face was but inches from the boy's and said in a deadly whisper:  
  
"_I_ am Hermione's lover, Mr Weasley. It's _me_ she's been with when she claimed to be studying or sleeping. I've touched her in ways you could only imagine in your most private dreams, and left her begging for more. I've made love to her so many times this past week that my entire body is sore from the exercise, yet should she come to me again right now, I wouldn't deny her. It appears that her feelings for me have lain dormant in her for quite some time, whereas her 'feelings' for you were more of a childish crush that she's now grown out of. She wants a _man_, Mr Weasley, not some immature _boy_ who can't satisfy her. She's all fire and passion – not that you will ever be able to see it – and she's made her choice. She's chosen _me_, and I'm happy to oblige her," he finished with a wicked grin. Ron was looking quite green and was shaking his head in denial.  
  
"You don't believe me? Well, why don't you see for yourself then?" He lifted his wand to his temple and a long, silvery strand clung to it as he took it away. Snape then placed the tip of his wand at Ron's temple and watched how the silver moved into his skull until no trace of it could be seen. Ron immediately started thrashing around, eyes wide, then clasped tightly shut, as if he tried to block out the images that were playing inside his head.  
  
Severus lifted the Silencing Charm on the boy and enjoyed the performance. He knew this was cruel, but he didn't care. The boy wanted to know, well then he had to deal with the pain of the knowledge. After a while the thrashing and screaming stopped and Ron lay still, eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks. Snape figured he'd seen enough and swiftly removed the silver strand and put it back into his own head, smiling at the rush of memories.  
  
"You've done something to her!" Ron exclaimed, anger rising in his chest again. "A potion or something! You're forcing her to love you! You're a pervert and a criminal, I'll –"  
  
"Silence!" Snape spat, advancing on him in a menacing way. "You're utterly delusional if you could see what you just saw and think that that was the result of a potion or spell. Lust can be brewed, certainly, but True Love, like True Life (bringing people back from the dead), cannot be put in a bottle. And you ask yourself why she doesn't love you?" he said in his most sarcastic voice, shaking his head to further infuriate the boy.  
  
"I'll talk to her, I'll make her see –"  
  
"You will do no such thing," he replied coolly, "for the very simple reason that when you walk out of here tomorrow, you will have no memory of this conversation, nor any suspicion that Hermione is involved with anyone but yourself, though the memory of her dumping you will still be painfully intact." He smirked and nodded his head before he continued. "You ended up in the hospital wing because of a duel with Potter over his present relationship with your sister. You were never in Hermione's bedroom, you never overheard her conversation with Potter and you certainly never spent a full day up on a cold cliff that reasonably should have killed you. You will wake up tomorrow, feeling guilty about the way you treated both your friends, you will probably apologise and the Golden Trio will be back together by breakfast. Both your friends will know that your memory has been modified and why it was done. They will accept it and act as if it never happened. Life will go on. You'll still be lonely and lovesick, Potter will keep shagging your little sister and Hermione will keep coming to my bed at regular intervals. Really, memory loss will be a blissful thing for you."  
  
And with a last smirk, he went to work, putting Ron in an unconscious state and modifying his memories exactly as he'd said he would. When he was done, he looked through his mind again, found nothing dangerous left, moved both Weasleys back to their original beds, removed every trace of his presence and walked silently up the stairs to the Headmaster's office.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Enter!" Dumbledore's voice came from inside his office. He braced himself for the conversation that would undoubtedly follow and pushed open the door.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. "Please take a seat." He gestured towards a squishy armchair next to the one in which Hermione sat. He complied, but wasn't able to relax. One hand was in his pocket, holding his wand in a firm grip. You never knew what Potter might do…  
  
"Did everything go alright?" the old man asked, pouring thick, hot chocolate into a fourth cup, which he handed him, despite Snape's refusal.  
  
"Like a charm," he said dryly, which made Dumbledore's eyes give a little sparkle in all their seriousness. The corners of Hermione's mouth also twitched a little, but her eyes were big and sad, staring into her lap.  
  
"I trust you, Severus," Dumbledore said, then looked at Harry and Hermione. "Now, the only thing remaining is what to do with the two of you…"  
  
Hermione said nothing and moved her spoon around in her cup. Harry on the other hand was looking from Snape to Dumbledore with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"I want to know exactly what _he_ has done," he said in a voice that was louder than usual. "I want to know what all this is about, and I'm sick and tired of the two of you talking over my head like I'm not even here."  
  
Snape had a scathing comment on the tip of his tongue, but it was stopped by Hermione's soft voice coming from the chair to his left.  
  
"He's been at the hospital wing, Harry, making sure that the secret of the light ritual is safe," she said, looking up at her friend. Harry just looked back at her, uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Come on!" she snapped. "Do I really have to spell it out to you? Professor Dumbledore brought us here so that Professor Snape could modify Ron and Ginny's memories without us interfering! Professor Dumbledore has been dropping hints about it for the last 45 minutes, and it's not like it wasn't obvious his summons was a way to distract us from the start." She turned to her right and met Snape's black eyes calmly. "I even saw you retrieve the piece of parchment from the fire."  
  
"You knew?!" Harry bellowed, making her head snap back to face him. "You knew this bastard was going to perform illegal and dangerous magic on _Ron_ and _Ginny_ and you didn't even try to stop him?! Bloody hell Hermione! I thought _we_ were your friends! How can you betray us like that? For _him_?! It's disgusting! It's –" He broke off as Hermione let out a laugh, a tired, desperate laugh.  
  
"You really don't understand, do you Harry? I kept silent for _you_, for Ron and Ginny, for the good of the wizarding world! I didn't tell you because I knew it had to be done and that you would refuse to accept it. And I too trust Severus," she added softly, looking up at Dumbledore, who gave her a sad but supportive smile.  
  
"What Miss Granger is trying to point out," came Snape's low voice from under the window, "is that the _Pila Lucis_ might very well be the _only_ means for you to defeat the Dark Lord and that the knowledge of the ritual's existence and the identities of the Four must be kept from the Dark Lord at all costs. Mr and Miss Weasley are both too hot-headed and too weak to keep that knowledge safe, especially considering their personal emotions. Mr Weasley could never accept my position in the circle, and judging from what I saw when working on Miss Weasley just now, I would think her most opposed to the deep connection between you and Miss Granger as well. Your petty _feelings_ are of no consequence in these matters, Mr Potter, as I believe I've told you on numerous occasions," he finished with a slight snarl. Harry just glared at him.  
  
"Severus is right, Harry," Dumbledore continued, fixing the boy with his bluest gaze. "We cannot let this opportunity slip us by. We are in a war, and in war, there are always sacrifices. As much as I hated to do it, I considered the violation of Ron and Ginny's memories a rather humane one. They will be happier not knowing, and we will all be safer because of it. Can you honestly tell me that this was a decision I should not, under no circumstances, have made?" Harry sat mute in his chair, transfixed by the old man's gaze, but his body language telling them all that he didn't agree in the slightest. "Trust me Harry, it was the best thing to do."  
  
Harry stared at him for a while longer until he finally resigned and slumped back in his chair. Hermione let out a small sigh, both in relief and apprehension.  
  
"So, what about us?" she asked nervously, trying to keep her voice steady. Dumbledore looked at Snape for a moment and then turned to face her.  
  
"Well, my dear, as we discussed before, I want you both to study Occlumency, along with Mr and Miss Weasley I think. You, Hermione, will study with Professor Snape, and I trust you will make every effort to acquire the necessary skills quickly. I have a plan, one which would further our cause immensely, but for it to succeed, you need not only to master the art of Occlumency – you need to excel at it. You will need to reach Professor Snape's level, or even exceed it," Snape gave a small snort at this, "and you'll need to do this in an impossibly short time. I will personally test your abilities." He looked at her with a very serious face, but his expression softened as he continued: "I knew from the start that you would become exceptional. It's been a true pleasure to watch you grow in power and character during your years here. It's very unfortunate that you have been forced to grow up so quickly, and like Harry, you have shouldered burdens much too heavy for you far sooner than I would have liked you to. I can see in your eyes the love you harbour for my Potions Master and it touches me more deeply than you could ever know. What I have in mind for you is not fair, and not in any way what I would have wanted to give you, had I a choice. Your path is very dark and very dangerous, but I will allow you the choice to walk away from it. If you say no to my plan, you will wake up tomorrow morning with no memory of this past week, save your normal school activities. You will be told that you need Occlumency lessons as a precaution since you are so close to Harry. Your feelings for Professor Snape will be hidden in your subconscious, since they cannot be removed, and appear to you only through strange and somewhat unfocused dreams. You would be told of the ritual when the critical moment came for Harry to use it, and it should all work out as planned. It's a risk, I admit, but I feel you deserve the choice to choose your own path." He broke off and looked at her, a sad expression on his face.  
  
She swallowed hard and looked at the three men around her, tearing her eyes away from Dumbledore's blue gaze to meet the emerald green of her best friend. He smiled at her, the same sad expression as Dumbledore wore, and she gave him a trembling smile back. He took her hand and caressed it gently, telling her wordlessly how important she was to him and urging her to take Dumbledore up on his offer of just walking away. His fear of seeing her hurt because of him was so painful it brought tears to her eyes. Finally, she turned away from him and met the eyes of the third man, knowing even before she looked up into his face what her answer must be. He read it in her eyes before she could even open her mouth and stood up, holding out his hand to her in invitation. With a nod to the Headmaster, who nodded back, his smile a mixture of sadness and pride, she took it, stood up and let Severus lead her out of the office and down the dark stairs.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
_A/N: And the end of the story is very near... how will it end? _  
  



	6. The End, Part 2

_A/N: And here it is, the very last chapter. sigh Well, it's been a lot of fun writing this, and I want to thank all you wonderful people who have read and reviewed. You've been great. Enjoy._

Chapter 36 – The End, Part 2

Harry slowly turned his gaze away from the door, through which Hermione and Snape had just left. The anger that had been boiling inside him ever since he found out about their _thing_ (he refused to call it "relationship") had just been oddly inflated. He felt like all energy had left him, like he just didn't care anymore. God, he felt so tired…

"What will happen to her now?" He directed the words to the empty air, more like a voiced thought than an actual question. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know, didn't know if he could bear the guilt if it was something really bad.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Harry," Dumbledore's soft voice came from behind his desk. "I hate to keep you in the dark, and I know I promised you after last year that I wouldn't do it again, but in this case, giving you the details could be very dangerous. Your skills at Occlumency are improving, but your mind is not yet capable of keeping information from Voldemort should he actively search for it. The connection between you is too strong and he is a superb Legillimens, as you already know. I'm afraid I cannot tell you this." He sighed deeply and stood up, walking over to the cabinet where he kept his Pensieve.

Harry watched his movements and tried to get his resolve to overcome his curiosity. Dumbledore was right, he couldn't protect his mind against Voldemort. Overestimating his abilities had lead to Sirius's death. He did not want to be responsible for Hermione's as well. Humility was a difficult lesson to learn, but he knew he had to. He might be the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, and he just might save the wizarding world from Voldemort, but he still had things to learn before he would be ready. He tended to forget that, he knew, tended to think with his heart rather than his head. Perhaps he should try to be more like Hermione, he thought, try to be calm, analysing… He sighed deeply - accepting his own weaknesses and trying to work on diminishing them was just _so_ hard.

Dumbledore, in the meantime, had brought forth the Pensieve and put it on his desk. He was studying something in it with great concentration, mumbling to himself with narrowed eyebrows. Harry just sat back and waited, breathing deeply, trying to clear his mind. He would have to work even harder on his Occlumency now, he realised.

The Headmaster pulled away from the Pensieve and looked at him. He looked very old and very tired, but there was a hopeful burning spark in his eyes. They both looked at each other for a while before the older man spoke.

"There's something I must ask of you, Harry," he said in an apologetic voice.

"Go on."

"As I said, your mind isn't yet strong enough to keep your thoughts and knowledge completely safe from Voldemort, and since you are his most direct target, it would be quite unwise for your mind to hold all the information of the ritual and…" he faltered, "…relating issues."

"So you want to Obliviate me?" Harry asked, doing his best to keep anger from rising in his voice again.

"No, Harry, I don't want to Obliviate you," Dumbledore said with a tired look on his face. "You know too much, and a Memory Charm under these circumstances would need to be very powerful to work. It wouldn't be safe, I couldn't risk you."

"But –"

"Ron and Ginny Weasley didn't require anywhere near as strong charms as you would," he interrupted before Harry even had the time to get the angry accusation out. "They will both be quite alright, I promise you."

"Then what is your plan?" Harry asked, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive stance.

"I want you to take a Somnium Potion," Dumbledore said gently. "Professor Snape is probably brewing some as we speak, for Miss Granger's sake. The Somnium Potion will cloud the knowledge and feelings which need to be protected in the dream section of your mind. To an outsider, it will look like a memory of a dream, slightly erratic and clouded as dreams usually are. You alone will be able to gain access to the entire memory and be able to separate it from memories of real dreams. In the beginning it will be unfocused, but with mental training, you'll be able to access it like any normal memory or stored information. In addition, all new information or development of the information hidden with the Somnium Potion will automatically be stored with the same kind of magical encryption. This means that you will be able to further research the ritual and practice Channelling Charms without problem. It's the best solution I could think of – well, actually, it was Professor Snape who came up with it, but it's really a very good plan, Harry."

"It's not like I have a choice, is it?" Harry said, still angry.

"No, I'm afraid you don't," Dumbledore replied in a low voice.

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes before Harry gave a curt nod and Dumbledore visibly relaxed a little. Walking over to the fireplace, he threw a pinch of emerald green powder in the flames and stuck in his head. He pulled out a little while later and turned to face his young student.

"The potion will be ready in about two hours, Severus tells me. He will send it directly to your chambers through the Floo network. Make sure you take it before going to sleep, it would be a shame if Voldemort got hold of your mind now that we are so close to hiding this information from him."

"Will do, sir," Harry said with a tired shrug and got out of the chair, sensing that the session was over. "Should I bring Ginny along to Occlumency tomorrow night?"

"Please do, and Mr Weasley as well, I think." Harry turned and walked towards the door, but just as he opened it and prepared to step over the threshold, Dumbledore's voice made him turn his head back again.

"Oh, and Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

With a small smile on his face, Harry Potter left the office.

-----------------------------

In his personal lab, Severus Snape was hard at work. Three cauldrons simmered before him as he added ingredients with absolute precision. Hermione was standing at another worktable, chopping, grinding and dicing according to his information. She had removed the blue silk skirt and put on a set of normal, black work robes. One of his, and he couldn't help noticing the sensual way she wrapped the fabric closer against her, inhaling his scent and smiling sadly. She still hadn't asked about the plan Dumbledore had conceived for her. Hadn't spoken at all since they left his office, actually. He wondered if her composure was genuine or just a surface act that would fall apart eventually. He found himself wishing for time to stop and the night to go on forever, just as he had as a small child, sitting alone in the attic. Dawn would deal a cruel blow, he knew, and he hoped he would be able to take it without flinching.

The cauldrons simmered serenely, the wispy fumes just the right colour. It was time to add the final ingredients and to adapt each brew to the needs of each person. Drawing his wand, he walked first to Harry Potter's cauldron.

Potter needed to hide knowledge, first and foremost. His feelings of disgust and dislike in relation to him would only be of good, should the Dark Lord break into his mind. The more Potter hated him, the safer he would be from his Master. Plus, he loved making the little brat miserable. Grinning, he added a few magical substances and then waved his wand, concentrating hard on all the memories the potion should envelop in the boy's mind. When finished, the potion had turned a deep shade of green. Perfect.

He walked over to Hermione's cauldron next. The same substances to entrap knowledge were added, but then he hesitated slightly, weighing two similar crystals in his hands. Both would affect her emotions, but one – rose pink in colour – would remove only the deepest layer of feelings, whereas the other – deep red – would remove all memory of any deeper feeling she held for him. She would still feel desire, and her body would still crave and respond to his the way it had over the past week. He would still be able to largely please her in bed, but the emotional dimension would be gone. He would never again see that deep glow in her eyes, never hear her whisper she loved him in that breathless voice that made a strange quiver go through him… He just stood there, for a long time, unable to make his decision. Finally, he closed his eyes hard, took a deep breath and let the red crystal slip into the shimmering liquid. He quickly finished the spellwork and turned his attentions to the last potion – his own.

Also here did he hesitate for a minute. He didn't add the knowledge-related substances, for he knew that his skill at Occlumency was largely sufficient to keep those memories from the Dark Lord. It didn't take that much skill to hide an information-related secret, it was hiding feelings, emotions and instincts that was the hard part. Should he actually fall in love with Hermione, it would be nearly impossible to hide it. The Dark Lord might not understand love, but he wasn't so dense that he didn't recognise it. Quite the opposite, discovering a person's desires and emotional weaknesses was rather a speciality of his. If Dumbledore's plan was to work, the only permissible feeling he and Hermione could share was physical desire. Plain and simple. Still, he didn't want to cloud his mind like this. Out of all the memories from the past week, those of Hermione's love and how he'd responded to it were the most precious ones to him. He'd caught a glimpse of a world where light didn't necessarily mean pain. She'd shown him that he still had a softer side, or at least could have if he let her work on him for a while longer. At the same time, those feelings actually scared him to an extent that not many other things did. Things were simpler before, and now he could have that simplicity back. Why was he even debating this with himself? It was the best option all-around. It would keep him safe, her safe, the bloody Order safe, and, sadly, the infuriating Potter-boy safe. It would give him back the control he'd lost when with her. Things would be easier. With a determined look on his face, he added the same kind of red crystal to his own cauldron and ended the process with some work with his wand. He looked at the three potions: deep green, deep red and transparent purple, just the way they should be.

He bottled the potions into six flasks – two for each colour – sent one green sample up to Potter's room through the Floo, locked one of each into a small chest, which he sent in a similar fashion to Dumbledore's office, and placed the remaining two flasks on an empty work table before cleaning up. With a tilt of his head, he motioned for Hermione to join him in the bedroom, where he went with the potion. He heard her feet softly clap against the stone behind him as they walked through a small hallway.

-----------------------------------------------

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, what will happen when I drink this?" she said carefully, walking over to the fireplace.

"Well, essentially, every deeper emotion you feel for me, which is not desire, all memory of these feelings and all knowledge concerning the ritual will be clouded and put in the dream section of your mind," he said, watching her movements carefully, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Oh." She stiffened a little and kept her head down, half turned away from him. "Will you remember?" He didn't have to ask her to specify, the question was crystal clear in all its ambiguity.

"No, it will all stay at the back or our minds like the memory of a dream. We will be aware of the memory but unable to actually touch it, unless we really want or need to. There are certain techniques to access a clouded memory and I've made sure that we will always have the information we need, when we need it."

"How?"

"I'll still have the knowledge of the ritual present in my mind. I'm strong enough to protect it from anyone trying to break into it. I can release that information in you and Harry, help you reactivate your memories, when the time comes. If you prove satisfactory at Occlumency, I will give you back those memories as soon as I deem you skilled enough to protect them."

"And… the other?"

"There is a way," he said softly, "a potion can be brewed from the original sample that will work as an antidote. It will completely negate the effects of this potion and give you back all memories, just as they were before the Clouding took place. Dumbledore has the chest with these samples, and he alone will know where they are. It was part of the bargain we struck, a means for him to ensure I won't betray him at the last moment."

"You betray him and he'll give your memories back, open for Voldemort to see, and you would be killed," she stated, still not looking at him.

"Exactly."

"What did you get in return?" she asked.

"His promise that if we both make it through the war, the "good" side wins and the Dark Lord is defeated, he will hand the samples over to me, to do with as you and I see fit," he declared, watching her intently.

Slowly, she turned her face, her hazel eyes meeting his own with a careful, hopeful expression.

"You mean, one day –"

"Technically, yes, though I doubt that either of us would want to go there, should the time come. I don't believe that either of us will change much, not deep down, and tell me honestly, Hermione, would you, faced with the conscious and emotional-free choice, _choose_ to love _me_, knowing what our future would be like? It would be a fool's choice, and, if anything, I've never thought you a fool." He stood right in front of her now, his body inches from hers, his hand longing to touch her as he forced them to be still behind his back.

"No, I probably wouldn't choose you under those circumstances, Severus," she said with a trembling voice, "and the worst part is that I fear that it would be the biggest mistake of my life, and I would make it without even being aware of that!" She raised her hand and stroked him gently with her fingertips along his face, brushing away a strand of black hair. "I know you don't love me, and I know that you wish you'd never been stuck with me in the first place, but I can't help feeling that we could have something really great together. I _love_ you, Severus. I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way. I've never been overly romantic, you know, not really. I had some foolish, childish dreams about what love would be like, taken from fairy tales and other girls' stories, but this is nothing like that. This is _real_. When I'm with you, it's painful and frustrating and uncertain, but it's the most happy and at peace I've ever been. When I wake up in the night, and see you sleeping next to me, there's this deep glow in my heart, a feeling of being right where I'm supposed to be. I don't love you so that you will love me back, I don't love you to gain anything. I don't even love you for my own pleasure. _I just do_."

"Hermione, I –"

"Shh, you don't need to say anything." She led him over to the table and picked up the two flasks, handing him the purple and uncorking the red. "How long before it takes effect?"

"One hour, and you should be asleep when it does, to make the transition easier, so there's a sleeping component in it assuring that you will be," he said, uncorking his own flask. He felt like there was something important he needed to tell her, but no words came to him. He held the flask in a cramp-like grip as he raised it in the way of a toast. "To a botched-up love potion," he said, the spark in his eye mixed with complete seriousness. "This has been an incredible week, Hermione, in every way."

"To a botched-up love potion," she echoed, tears threatening to escape her eyes as they both threw back the potion. Holding the empty flasks, they looked back into each other's eyes and Hermione first articulated the mutual thought.

"Take me to bed, Severus," she whispered, letting her flask fall to the floor, where it shattered into a thousand pieces, and stepping into his arms. Without a word, he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

--------------------------------------------

He put her down on the rumpled sheets and lay down at her side, looking into her face. He slowly moved one hand along her body, undoing buttons and letting the robes fall open to reveal the silver lingerie she still wore. Placing wet kisses along her throat and collarbone, he made his way towards her neck and upper back, rolling her over on her stomach to get better access to the laces of her corset. He undid them with one hand, the other caressing lower, stroking her ass and thighs, while his lips continued to travel over her soft skin. She didn't make a sound, but the way her body trembled told him she was incredibly tense. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't cry. He hated and despised crying women, unless, of course, it was he who'd purposely made them cry, in which case it made him feel very powerful.

He pulled the laces out of the last couple of holes and removed the corset altogether. The silk laces still in his hand, he ran them across her body experimentally. She gasped and rolled over on her back, facing him.

"So, what shall I do with you, Miss Granger?" he asked silkily, letting the fabric circle her breasts and snake down her stomach. She moaned and then murmured something indistinguishable. He leaned down so that his lips almost touched her face, almost brushing the soft tiny hairs of her cheek.

"Pardon? I'm afraid you'll have to enunciate a lot better than that if you want to have a chance of achieving your goals," he whispered, taking extra care to tease the soft flesh at her neck as his lips wandered south. Two hands grabbed his face a few inches from her right breast and pulled him north again to face her.

"I don't care. I just want to feel you," she whispered, lips almost trembling as she pulled him close for a kiss.

He grinned to himself as an idea of what he would like to do to her formed in his head. Distracting her with hungry kisses, which became steadily more heated, he stroked the skin on the inside of her arms, first one, then the other, moving them slowly until both her hands were placed above her head. With equal nonchalance, he grabbed the laces from her corset and tied her to the headboard of the bed with swift, expert movements. Hermione let out a gasp and opened her eyes to give him a look that was half fear, half arousal when she realised what he'd done. She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly silenced her with another searing kiss.

"You said you wanted to feel," he said, playing with the sensitive skin on the inside of her arms, "and the best way to do it is to block out the other senses…" Reaching over to the bedside table, he withdrew a black silk scarf and carefully tied it over her eyes. "Relax," he whispered, stroking the tense muscles in her shoulders and arms, "I assure you that you will like it."

She let out a little laugh, "I'm sure I will. I actually had a dream like this once."

"Did you now?" he replied with a chuckle. "My, my, the proper Gryffindor Head Girl… Who would have thought?"

"Yes, a kinky dream would undoubtedly be the most shocking part of my recent behaviour," she said in sarcastic tones, inhaling sharply as his mouth wandered down across her stomach, one hand circling her breast teasingly.

"Tell me about the dream, Hermione."

At first, she hesitated, embarrassed to talk about it, but he insisted and she shakingly began to tell the story of the unseen man. He re-enacted the dream as she spoke, rolling her on top of him, her back to his front, to give the illusion that he was standing behind her. Following every detail of her story, he let his hands play with her sensitive flesh until she trashed on top of him, stimulating all his sensitive areas with her wriggling, as he kissed her hard to silence her moans, just like she'd told him to.

-----------------------------------

Sometime later, she was resting against him, unbound, her head on his chest, his arms around her. She was starting to feel very sleepy and guessed the hour must be almost up. She half panicked and looked up into Severus's face. His eyes were closed, and judging from his deep and even breathing, he was either asleep or well on his way there. No! It couldn't end here! Not after this, not after what he'd just said!

She thought back, trying to remember. Everything was so clouded, all warped up in a haze of colours and sounds and emotions. She concentrated on those last moments of their lovemaking, the tension building, Severus moving hard on top of her, the ragged breathing and mindless sounds that escaped them both, his eyes looking deeply into hers, burning, changing, so black… words swirling in her head, _I love you, love you, love you_, going in circles, building, changing… her heart beating hard and fast, his joining the same rhythm, her lips moving, words escaping her, not caring, getting closer and closer, seeing the same thing in his eyes, tension building, her head trashing from side to side, feeling her muscles tense up, her hands holding him so hard it should be painful, not caring… crying out, waves breaking, head swirling, unaware of what's real and what's not, lights dancing before her eyes, him still moving, taking her further, light changing to colours, to black, back to colour… and then, her own voice, like from a place far away, "_I love you… mine… Severus…love you… can't –_" His voice mixing with hers, barely recognisable through the haze surrounding her, _"Hermione… gods… so soft… mine-"_, before capturing her lips, kissing her like he's never kissed her before, collapsing on top of her, fighting for air, still kissing her… his hands coming up to touch her face, her hair, such a tender touch… opening her eyes, meeting his, seeing that same deep she's seen in them once before, not being able to place it, the look doesn't make sense, hearing her own breathless voice again, almost a whisper, _"I love you. It's you and me. Forever."_

_"Forever,"_ he echoes, taking her lips again as she whirls into oblivion.

The scene replayed in her mind again and again, as she tried to make sense of it all. What had he meant? What did he feel? Would it even matter now that the clocked ticked and the potion would end all in just a few minutes? Her eyelids felt like lead and her limbs were heavy and immobile. Her mind was getting hazier by the minute and she had difficulty keeping her train of thought.

"Severus!" Her voice didn't want to work either and she forced her tongue into motion.

"Hrm?" a deep growl came from above her head.

"There's something I just need to know," she said, blackness now filling the edges of her vision as she fought against the narcotics in her system.

"What is it?" His voice sounded strained as well, though more awake than her own, she thought. Steeling herself, she managed to get the four trembling words out.

"Do you love me?"

He went very still, even his breathing seemed to stop as he contemplated her question. The silence grew while he searched his mind and heart, the moment of truth upon him as well as upon her.

When the whispered answer left his lips, she was already asleep.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ok, poll: how many think that ending is pure evil and how many think it's evil but plain wonderful? :-) My favourite story ending is Animal Farm after all. To me a good ending is black, ambiguous and leaves something up for the imagination. hehe. So, what did old Severus actually say in the end? And does it matter now that neither will be able to remember their feelings? I would LOVE to get your analysis of this last chapter, please review!_

_Oh, and I know this story is just begging for a sequel. I might write it some day. Until then… it's been a pleasure._

_/RedOrchid_


End file.
